go away!
by syeakarim
Summary: Summary  Cukup sudah kau sakiti aku seperti ini. Saat ini saatnya aku untuk membalas semua perbuatanmu TOP dan jangan harap aku akan memohon padamu untuk kedua kalinya. Cam kan itu pria sialan. apa kah pembalasan yang akan aspril berikan pada TOP?


GO AWAY

Karya : Pratiwi Permata Sukma

Twitter noona_syea

Karakter

April

G-dragon(BigBang)

TOP (BigBang)

Rate : T+

_**Summary**_

Cukup sudah kau sakiti aku seperti ini. Saat ini saatnya aku untuk membalas semua perbuatanmu TOP dan jangan harap aku akan memohon padamu untuk kedua kalinya. Cam kan itu pria sialan.

GO AWAY!

Terdengar nada dering yang berasal dari seorang gadis dan tentu saja hal itu menggangu rutinitas yang sejak tadi ia lakukan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada didalam saku celana jeansnya. Setelah menemukan benda tersebut ia tempelkan ponsenya yang berdering tadi di telinganya.

"_Yeobosaeyo_.., GD yaa, wae? Sekarang?... aku lagi di _Jeonnam_... boleh... kau yang taktir okay.. okay see you" ujarya sambil memasukan kembali ponsel miliknya . "semua sudah siap?" tanyanya pada seorang mekanik yang sedari tadi mengecek keadaan mobil yang sedang terparkir tepat didepannya.

" ya semuanya sudah.." kata pria itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. " okay April tunjukkan kemampuanmu lagi, kali ini jangan sampai kalah dengan pacarmu sendiri. OKAY ;)" lanjutnya dengan sedikit nada bergurau.

"he..he.." april hanya tertawa menanggapi gurauan krunya ini. " kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" katanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar sirkuit, baru beberapa langka saja ia berjalan, lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering, kembali ia ambil ponselnya. Saat ia melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya senyum diwajah manisnya terlukis dengan indah .'TOP oppa'. Top nama itu lah yang tertera, dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya dan tentu saja dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar saat melihat nama yang tertera tadi. "_Yeoboseyo oppa_.. wae? Sekarang?... dimana?.. ya aku kesana sekarang" katanya. Tapi kali ini senyum diwajahnya menghilang entah mengapa ia merasa nada bicara Top berubah menjadi dingin tidak seperti biasanya." Sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" katanya yang tak ingin asal menuduh, karena ia tak ingin menuduh pacarnya yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari apa pun.

Sesampainya didepan mobil, ia baru saja teringat sakan janjinya pada GD, dengan cepat ia menekan tombol ponselnya lalu menempelkannya di telinga, "GD ya... _Mianhae_ aku sekarang tidak bisa makan dengamu, aku harus bertemu dengan Top kurasa ada sesuatu yang pentin yang ingin ia bicarakan... maaf ya, aku janji lain kali kita pergi okay..." setelah memastikan GD tidak marah, ia masuk kedalam mobil sport hitam miliknya.

Kali ini seorang pria tampan sedang duduk sambil menatap Laptop dihadapannya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Sampai ia mendengar ponselnya berdering dan tentu saja hal itu menandakan ada telpon yang masuk. "April ada apa?" tanyanya padasese orang disebrang sana. "mian? Wae?... oh ..." GD hanya menanggapi singkat perkataan gadis itu setelah mengetahui mengapa gadis itu membatalkan janji. "Top lagi" desahnya sambil meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan menyandarkan bahunya dikursi yang ia duduki. " kapan kau akan berpaling darinya dan melihatku disini..."

Di dalam sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai, duduk lah sepasang kekasih di meja yang berada tepat disamping kaca. Mereka hanya duduk terdiam, entah baru kali ini mereka larut dalam kesunyian. April. Nama gadis itu dan ia hanya duduk sambilmenundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tau mengapa sang kekasih tiba-tiba bersikap dingin seperti ini. Sekarang perasaannya sangat kacau. Terlebih setelah mendengar permintaan PUTUS dari sang kekasih.

'PPPLLLAAAAKKK'... terdengar suara meja yang dipukul cukup keras. April kaget mengdengar suara itu dan denga refleks ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya. Tak hanya

April yang kaget mendengar suara itu semua pengunjung kafe pun terkejut dan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"YAAA! Apa kau dengar? Kurasa telingamu masih sangat bagus bukan" bentak Top dengan nada marah. "aku sudah bosan bersamamu sikapmu selama ini sungguh membuatku muak " lanjutnya. Top menarik nafanya dan menghembuskannya dengan cukup keras. Perkataan Top cukup menyita perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafe ini. " Mulai skarang jangan datang padaku lagi" katanya sambil berdiri meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Keadaan seperti ini sangat membuat hati April sakit sekaligus malu. Lihat mereka, semua memperhatikan dirinya. April saat ini hanya bisa mematung ditempat, ia binggung apa yang harus ia lakukan . Untuk melangka pergi dari kafe ini pun ia tak sanggup. Apa lagi ditambah dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ada disini semakin membuat kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk melangka.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan Kepalanya dilanda pusing yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia merasa kan sakit yang luar biasa ditubuhnya tetapi hal itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang sekarng ada dihatinya.

April menarik nafas denan berat dan menghenbuskannya perlahan. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang seketika tadi hilang. Perlahan ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. lalu melihat kekanan dan kekiri puluhan mata menatapnya dengan tatapan...( kau tau kan apa maksudku).

Dengan gontai April melangkahkan kakinya, ia binggung harus melakukan apa dalam kondisi seperti ini. Konsentrasinya hilang entah kemana, sampai-sampai ia menabrak seorang pelayan, untungnya pelayan itu sedang tidak membawa makanan ataupun minuman.

Setelah keluar dari kafe yang suasananya tadi bagaikan neraka bagi April. Lalu ia pun dengan cepat melankahkan kakinya kearah mobilnya. Dan dengan cepat pula ia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Didalam mobil ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kemudi rasanya ia belum sanggup untuk melajukan kendaraannya . Kau tau perasaannya saat ini bukan?. ia seperti merasakan disambar petir disiang bolong. Setelah tiga puluh menit berdiam diri didalm mobil, akhirnya ia menyalahnkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Sebenarnya saat ini ia tak tau kemana tujuanya. Tetapi entah mengapa ia mobilnya terus melaju,hingga sampai disebuah tempat. Yeouido Park. Ia parkirkan mobilnya disana. Perlahan April keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan kearan sebuah kursi yang berada tepat dibawah pohon pinus. Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya disana. Setelah duduk dengan seketika April terhanyut dengan kenangan yang pernah ia ukir bersama Top disana.

"April-ya. Kau tau kenapa aku suka duduk disini?" tanya Top sambil merangkul pundak April.

"hhmm... karna disini tempatnya sejuk" jawab April asal.

"salah..."

"jadi?" tanya April yang penasaran.

"kau tau kita sedang duduk dibawah pohon apa?" tanya Top yang hanya dijawab dengan gelangan kepala oleh April.

"Aissh... pabo.. ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh lebih dari yang kuduga" kata Top sembil menjitak pelan kepala April.

"yaa..! aku tidak bodoh" elak April, ia tidak terima dibilang bodoh."kau tau aku baru pulang ke korea kan? Ayo jelaskan." lanjutnya

"ya,ya... kau tau ini namanya pohon Pinus..." katanya. " Pohon ini memiliki makna yang sangat luar biasa. Kau ingat tentang Pohon Cinta yang ku ucapkan waktu itu?" tanya top sambil memalingkan pandangannya kearah gadisnya itu.

April yang ditanya kelihatan sedang berusaha mengingat. "ahh iya..lalu" katanya.

"ini lah pohon Cinta itu, pohon yang merupakan lambang cinta abadi..." kata Top. Baru saja April ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi terhenti karna Top melanjutkan perkataannya. " dan pohon ini juga lah yang melambangkan rasa cintaku padamu..."

April tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah pria yang ada di hadapanya ini. Top menatapnya lurus-lurus dan berkata "April Aku MencintaiMu..."

April tidak tau bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Yang ia tau pipinya terasa panas, lalu Top mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mencium April...

Ya tapi itu semua hanya tinggal kenangan. Jujur saja April tak tau akan mengenang itu sebagai kenangan yang indah atau kenangan yang pahit. Air mata April hampir saja keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya, tapi terhenti ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengangkatnya tapi ketika ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya ia langsung membatalkan niatnya dan mengangkatnya. Belum sempat April membuka mulutnya suara orang yang berada diserbang sana sudah terdengar.

"April kau dimana? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tak menjawab telpon dari managermu?" tanyanya tanpa henti pada April.

"GD ya.. bisa kau kesini?" pintanya tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan GD tadi.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Tanyanya cepat.

"aku..." April menyebutkan dimana ia sekarang berada dengan nada yang terdengar serak, karna air matanya mulai mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"tunggu disana, aku akan kesana" lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban GD langsung memutuskan hubungan.

April menyandarkan kepalanya pada pria yang sekarang berada disampingnya. Ia menangis dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah ia alami siang ini. Sosok April yang GD lihat kali ini bukan lah April yang ia kenal, bukan April yang kuat, bukan lah gadis pembalap yang cool seperti biasanya. GD tak tau harus berkata apa pada gadis ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendengarkan semua yang ingin April katakan.

Sore ini April akan melakukan babak kualifikasi di Jeonnam ini adalah rice terakhir dimusim ini, sebenarnya di saat-saat sperti ini lah ia ingin membuat kenagan yang indah tapi semuanya hancur bak piring yang pecah berkeping-keping . karna kejadian tadi siang.

"apa kau akan melupakan dia?" tanya GD pada April yang sedang berada di ruang ganti.

April terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan GD. "bukan hanya melupakannya tapi juga menghancurkannya" kata April. Terpancar kebencian yang sangat membara dari kedua matanya.

"aku harap kau nanti tidak dalam emosi saat mengendaria mobilmu. Kau tau apa akibatnya bukan?"

"aku tau, tapi aku tidak peduli" katanya sambil melankahkan kaki keluar.

"tapi aku peduli. Karna kau sangat penting bagiku April"kata GD yang membuat langka kaki April terhenti. April yang sempat terdiam memutar tubuhnya menatap GD dan tersenyum. "terimakasi" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan GD sendirian diruangan itu.

April kali ini sudah berada didepan mobil sport hitam yang akan ia gunakan nanti. Ia melirik kearah kanan terlihat Top yang sedang asyik tertawa bersama seorang gadis. "dasar bajingan... wanita murahan" umpatnya saat melihat itu. Kedua orang yang diperhatikan itu tersadar lalu menatap kearah April. Wanita yang sedang berdiri di samping Top memberikan tatap jijik pada April. April tak memperdulikannya dan melangka memasuki mobinya.

April memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ia berusaha mengalahkan Top yang saat ini berada di posisi pertama, ia juga berusaha untuk menabrak mobil Top, entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki dirinya, yang pasti saat ini dirinya sedang dilandah emosi yang membara.

Namun sayang saat mendekati garis finish mobil April mengalami gangguan, hal ini membuat April harus puas yang mendapat tepat ketiga untuk posisi start besok. April melangkakan kakinya keluar dari mobilnya, ia membuka helm nya dengan kesal lalu mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Top dan gadis barunya.

Gd yang melihat April lagsung berdiri mendekatinya, ia tak tau harus berkata apa karna ia tau saat ini April sedang dalam emosi yang sangat luar biasa.

Terlihat seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya. Saat ia akan duduk di ruang tv ia mendengar ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel tersebut yang terletakan di atas meja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tanpa meliat nama yang menghubunginya ia langsung menjawabnya " Yeobosseo..." katanya.

"GD.. kau dimana?" tanya seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"dirumah, ada apa Bom? Ada masalah?" tanyanya denga nada cemas.

"April, dia mabuk sekarang dia hilang entah kemana.."

"ok.. tenang sekarang kalian dimana biar aku kesana sekarang" kata GD sambil berdiri. Setelah mengetahui keberadaan mereka GD langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

April yang saat ini sedang bersama teman-temannya duduk disebuah rumah makan kecil, sambil memegang cangkir yang berisikan soju dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikiranya hanya ada semua kenangan-kenangan dirinya bersama Top. Perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya. Kondisinya saat ini dalam keadaan setengah mabuk ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Beberapa kali Ia menekan bel yang berada di sebelah pintu beberapa kali sampai sang penghuninya membuka pintu itu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sang pemilik rumah yang membukakan pintu tersebut. saat sang pemilik rumah mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung ditengah malam seperti ini dengan cepat ia menutup pintu itu kembali. April yang melihat itu terus berusaha mendoromg pintu rumah tersebut dengan kencang. Sampai sang tuan rumah membukakan pintu itu untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa abaaba Top menarik tangan April dan membawahnya menjauh dari rumahnya sampaike sebuah tikungan yang ada disana.

"yaaa! Lepaskan" rintih April. "ya! appa" katanya yang merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. "jadi dia yang membuatmu memutuskan ku?" tanyanya namu tidak ada jawaban dari bibi Top. " wanita murahan itu yang berani merebut mu dari ku? Hah?" teriaknya.

'PPLLAAKK' sebuah tamparan Top berikan di wajah mulus gadis itu.

"jangan pernah menghinanya..."kata Top dan meberika tamparan untuk keduakalianya diwajah April. "dia itu lebih baik darimu kau tau" teriaknya dan kali ini memberikan dua kali tamparan sekaligus.

April saaat ini sudah terbaring diatas tanah setelah ditampar berkali-kali oleh Top, ia tak bisa melawan karna ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah ditambah kondisinya yang mabuk. Top yang melihatnya langsung meninggalkan April sendirian disana.

April berusaha berdiri namun apa daya tenaganya sudah tak ada, ia masih mencoba berdiri namun gagal dan kembali terjatuh sampai ia merasakan ada tengan seseorang yang menahan lengannya dan membantunya berdiri. April melihat siapa orang baik yang telah menolongnya itu. Perlahan ia palingkan mukanya dan ia melihat GD sedang menatapn lurus padanya.

Perlahan GD memeluk gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan lembut. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat meliahat gadis yang selama ini ia sayangi dan ia cintai terluka. Semakin lama semakin ia eratkan pelukanya pada April.

"berhentilah melukai dirimu seperti ini, lupakanlah dia" kata GD pelan. " Lihat lahke arah ku, aku ada untukmu kapanpun"lanjutnya.

" gomawo GD, maaf selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya, seharusnya aku tau ada orang yang lebih menyayangiku dari pada dia" kata April dan membalas pelukan GD.

Siang ini April melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menuju mobilnya yang sudah siap untuk ia pacu diiringgi dengan GD yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

"apa kau yakin akan melakukan itu?" kata GD sesampainya mereka didepan mobil hitam milik April. Dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari April. "aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu" lanjut GD.

"percayalah... biarkan untuk kali ini saja aku lakukan" kata April sambilmenatap GD lurus. "setelah ini kita akan jalani ini semua bersama. Lanjutnya.

"tiga.."

"dua.."

"satu.."... april memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berusaha untuk menabrak mobil milik Top yang saat ini berada di depannya.

Top yang kesal semakin menaikan kecepatan kendaraannya hingga ia kehilangan kesimbangan dan tanpa sadar mobilnya berputar dan tertabrak oleh mobil April yang dipacu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan...

"BBOOOOWWWMMMMM" terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dari sebuah mobil.

" Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya GD sambil menatap April.

April hanya mengembangkan senyumnya dan menganggukan kepalanya "GO AWAY! TOP,GOOD BYE"ucapnya didalam hati. "Lupa dia sekarang kita jalani hidup kita.". ucapnya sambil tersenyum GD hanya bisa membalas senyuman yang April berikan untuknya.

April melingkarkan kedua tanganya dilengan GD dan berjalan bersama keluar dari area Jeonnam.

_**Seoul News**_

20 April 2011

Seorang pembalap muda dan tampan bernama TOP, harus kehilangan nyawanya di tengah sirkuit Jeonnam, seoul International sirkuit setelah mengalami tabrakan yang hebat kemarin siang. Top meninggal dunia tanpa sempat mendapatkan penanganan dari tim medis.

THE END

_Yeobosaeyo : Halo di telpon_

wae? : Apa?

Jeonnam : sirkuit internasional di korea Selatan.

_Mianhae: Maaf_

Yeouido Park: taman yang terletak beriringan dengan sungai Hangang

Appa : sakit


End file.
